


Dirty Talk

by dancingpenguin57



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of fluff too because there must always be fluff with these two, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenguin57/pseuds/dancingpenguin57
Summary: He had never spoken to her this way before. The vulgarity of the words and the heat of his breath quickly brought her toward orgasm.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I freely admit it, I'm trash. I just can't stop writing these two. This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written so HOPEFULLY it's okay?
> 
> I usually am not a fan of the 'Ben Solo in the streets, Kylo Ren in the sheets' cliche but ummm it happened.

“We have to be quick,” Rey said as she backed herself up against the storage room door.

As the words left her mouth she knew they were futile. Sex with Ben was never quick. He refused to go anywhere near her clitoris until he had touched every other inch of her first, and then refused to put even a finger inside her until she was close to her breaking point.

He ignored her plea as she knew he would, leisurely unbuttoning her blouse as his teeth scraped against her collarbone.

“Ben, I’m serious, we don’t have time. Just fuck me. I’m ready.” She lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hip to pull him against her.

“I’m not,” he said, completely untruthfully. She could feel him rock-hard against her pelvis. He sucked his way up her neck to nip at her earlobe. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

She rolled her eyes, though he couldn’t see it from his vantage point. “You know exactly why. This meeting is important.”

“Surely not more important than what I’m doing to you right now?” His voice was low and ragged with lust, but he managed to infuse something into it that made him sound like a petulant child. She pushed his face from her neck to look at him, ready to tell him that she was perfectly willing to leave him here high and dry if he didn’t hurry up. But when their eyes met she saw a mischievous glint that stole her breath.

Suddenly his features sharpened. “Turn around,” he commanded, and a delicious shiver ran up her spine.

She obeyed, and then again when he told her to lift her skirt, and then again to drop her panties.

He must have partially undressed himself at some point, because suddenly he was inside her, fucking her into the door. His hands gripped her hips roughly and he pulled her up to meet him, her feet almost leaving the floor because of the height difference between them. He pressed his chest against her back and his mouth against her ear and began to whisper to her harshly.

“You were telling the truth, weren’t you, good girl? You’re so wet and warm and ready for me. You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you? Pretending to care about meetings when all you could think about was my hard cock pounding into you, you little slut.”

He had never spoken to her this way before. Occasionally he would talk to her during tender sessions, telling her she was beautiful and perfect and all kinds of sweet nonsense, but _this_ coital talk was something completely new. The vulgarity of the words and the heat of his breath quickly brought her toward orgasm. She bounced against him on the balls of her feet as she rode the wave, flinging a hand back to grip his hair and hold his mouth to her ear so she could hear the filth that kept coming from him. When she was done she slumped against the door, keeping her pelvis rolled back and up so he could continue.

Instead he froze. His hands released her hips and he leaned his torso back so that all physical contact between them was lost except for where he was still buried inside her.

“You came without me,” he said. His voice had a strange new quality that she couldn’t quite place.

“Keep going, quickly,” she groaned, rocking her hips back against his to prompt him. When he didn’t move she continued, pressing her forearms against the door to give herself leverage.

“You’re not enjoying this,” he deadpanned.

It was true: she was post-orgasmic, and although the knowledge that he was inside her was mind-blowing as always, the physical sensations had lost their potency.

“No, it’s so good Ben, I love it,” she lied. “I want you to come.” That part was true, at least.

“You came without me, and now you’re lying to me.” Suddenly she recognised his tone, and she froze mid-gyration.

He was angry. Dangerously so.

“Turn around,” he commanded again. She slid off him and obeyed.

When she turned she wasn’t greeted by the face she expected. The man before her hadn’t been seen for many years, but she would recognise him anywhere. This was Kylo Ren, and his displeasure was palpable.

His hand snaked up her neck to grab her chin firmly. Then without missing a beat he swiped his thumb against her her bottom lip, gently, so she knew that this was all an act that he would stop any time she wanted. She was relieved, though she knew she couldn’t ever admit that to him or he would never risk playing with her like this again. She kissed the pad of his thumb and then sucked it into her mouth to signal that she understood.

His fingers trailed around the side of her face to grip the back of her neck, then pushed down to guide her to her knees. He looked down at her, waiting, clearly thinking it beneath himself to instruct her further.

She wrapped her mouth around him and moved her lips along his length, tonguing the tip the way she knew he liked. The way that made Ben twist his hands into their sheets. She glanced up at him, expecting to see the familiar sight of his ‘oh shit I’m getting a blowjob’ expression -- lips parted, nostrils flaring, reverent eyes locked on her -- but the face that looked back at her was still Kylo Ren’s, and he was impassive.

Then he frowned.

“I thought you needed this to be quick?” he taunted.

He wrapped his hands around either side of her head, lightly at first to give her a chance to pull away, and then clamping down when she didn’t. He held her face steady and began to thrust into her mouth.

They hadn’t done this before, so he dropped the act just a little and moved slowly to give her time to figure out her breathing. When she was ready she gave him the tiniest of nods and he quickened his pace, accompanying it once again with relentless dirty talk that made her feel the need to touch herself. Thankfully he allowed it.

When she knew he was close she moaned around him, and his mask shattered.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey.” That was Ben’s voice, awed and needy and sweet. His hips jerked forward desperately and she wasn’t ready for it so she gagged, pulling away from him to cough a few times, her eyes filling with tears.

Ben’s hands flew from her face as if she had burned him and he took a step back.

“You didn’t finish,” she croaked, reaching for him again, but he was already tucking himself back into his pants. He pulled her up by the armpits and began straightening her clothes for her, not quite meeting her eyes. She allowed it, knowing that he needed a minute.

When they both looked presentable again he placed his hands on her shoulders to look directly into her eyes. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

She kept her voice as steady as a rock for him. “It’s okay. I know you won’t let it happen again.”

The look he gave her was so impossibly tender and grateful that she had no choice but to reach up and kiss him.

“Let’s get you to your meeting,” he said when they parted. “I’ll make it up to you afterwards.”

He held her hand as they walked through the winding corridors to the Senate Chamber. When they reached a long stretch that was uninhabited he asked “Was the rest of it okay? The… things I said.”

She smiled up at him shyly. “I liked them. In the right context, of course.”

He nodded. “Good. You know I don’t think those things about you. Actually, I do, but it’s… well, you said it best. In the right context.”

She released his hand to take hold of his arm instead, squeezing it to her side. “I know.”

“For instance, in _this_ context, you are accomplished and beautiful and insightful and are absolutely going to impress everyone in that room.” He leant sideways to press a kiss to the top of her head.

As if on cue they arrived at their destination. She squeezed his arm again before letting go.

“I love you,” they said simultaneously to each other, and although Rey Solo was a fully grown woman in complete control of her emotions she couldn’t help looking back at him and blushing as she walked away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Why is Rey a Senator', you ask? Maybe she isn't. Maybe she's just there to complain to the Senate about how boring they are. Who the hell knows. It's porn.


End file.
